


Rival enemies

by carlaaaa_21



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Dream scenarios, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Fiction, Romance, Royalty, Sad, day dream, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlaaaa_21/pseuds/carlaaaa_21
Summary: Two rival enemies, born to hate, and kill each other. They don't know otherwise, just that they were born with a purpose: to hate each other and end their kingdom, their world.Yet, when in life and death situations, they'd both kill themselves to save the other.
Relationships: enemies to lovers - Relationship, i hate you but i love you - Relationship, i have to kill you, id risk the whole world for you, slowburn - Relationship





	Rival enemies

* * *

* * *

_THIS IDEA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME_

_the whole idea of this belongs to @haleywen (on tiktok). she came up with this and it was rather a short description or scenario to dream at night. i am only doing this to evolve her idea, her scenario. all_

_credits should go rightfully to her, the creator of this. she has made this into two part, but i will end it with the part she ended the very first one, the beginning of this._

_there will be no other chapters and it will not be continued._

_i will leave it to your imagination;)_

_i really want to thank her for how talented she is and how she came up with this whole thing that it's just beautiful. while reading this, i recommend listening to classical music_

_( my fav is wildest dreams hehe)_

_the characters have no names, initially it would be y/n but as i hate writing using y/n, i will use 3rd POV and the pronouns they /she / her / him / he, etc._

_enjoy._

* * *

_to the girls who smile, and wish, in a world that isn't rightfully what they expected_

* * *

They were from rival kingdoms. Since birth, she had been taught about his kingdom, and himself. She was born to destroy him, to end this hatred once and for all. Her gold dress trailed behind her as she strode to her father's office. Her back was straight, and she wore an unsettling gaze. She knocked on her father's door, her hand trembling. Sighing, she hid it behind her back, pressed into the fabric of her corset.

The door swung open and her father looked up at her, greeting her in. She gave him a sly nod as she sat in the chair, across him.

"Father, I must ask, you have been keeping me in the dark for so long. What is this...rivalry between him and me? Why must I kill him?", her voice never faltered, yet she felt herself tremble.

"My dear, you have known everything about him since you were born. We knew that the king would have a heir once, and so did we. This must end, my dear. The fighting, hatred. And the only way is to slaughter him, and his kingdom, once and for all."

She sniffed her nose, and bobbled her head. She felt no hatred for the man, but yet once her eyes lay on the reports, fury burns trough her. The things he has done...how could people forget? She is still surprised that he has not been overthrown by his own people. The first report of him came, when she was 14. It was his first speech, his first words to the society, as a heir. She felt no hatred for him then, only confusion at the report. As years went by, more reports came. But they were never the same. On September 24th, it was the first time she felt anger, towards him, his kingdom, his world.

On the report, it was outlined that his father had died. Though she knew it would come to this, she gasped when she read the following lines. In the report was mentioned that the heir, was found at the end of his father's bed, trembling, with a knife in his hand. She didn't need to guess what happened. He killed his own father.

Since then, he covered the murder. He said he died of a heart attack, and any lines left from the knife or so, were sewed and painted, showing no marks of him being a murder, of him murdering him. Seeing the reports then, she knew why her parents taught her about him, why they were so involved with her. He was wrong for the crown.

Her hands trembled, remembering the reports, the screams. He set the whole world on panic, just by a few words, or rather actions. 

"I understand, father. I am sorry I asked. He did wrong, and no one corrected him. I must, if no one dared." 

"Very well, my dear. There has been a new sighting. The king will attend a ball, tomorrow.", her father shakes his head, dropping it in his hands. "We have our first chance, in years, to end this. Who knows if there will be any more.", her father murmured.

"I will prepare then. Ask my maids to prepare a dress. I will not disappoint you, father.", she rose up from her chair, and curtsied. Her father took her hands in his own, and kissed her forehead.

"I always believed in you."

She returned to her room, and as expected, her maids were already here. They all curtsied and strode her towards the floor length mirror, brushing a strand of hair out of the way.

"Your highness, we must prepare a dress so beautiful every single man will look at you twice.", one of the maids muttered excitedly.

"There's no need for that.", she laughed. "I wish not to be recognised."

Around her, the maids gasped. "Your highness, it is needed. You are a heir to the throne, you are royalty. How could you want to dress as common?"

"That's quite simple. I am on a mission, not to enjoy myself. It is time, my ladies, that we end this hatred once and for all.", she smirked, looking over herself in the mirror.

"Your highness, I was thinking about a design. Do you wish to know it, or shall it be a secret?", the maid asked excitedly. 

"Keep it a secret, and surprise me.", she nodded at them. They all curtsied and left, happiness pouring from them. 

She sighed nervously, looking at herself in the mirror. Soon it would come the day that she would need to stop this, and that day came soon. Too soon. She softly locked her door and bought up the reports, stashed under her mattress. In all of them, it's the same swirly writing portraited. Her eyes gazed over the frowning. They all portraited the same thing, a monster.

But was he truly one?

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside. There was no need to question it. Tomorrow, she would end it all.

* * *

His fingers brushed over the small picture of a girl, happy. She was holding a bouquet, made out of yellow daises and pink roses. She looked so happy, and full of life, that he almost regretted what he had to do.

Almost.

When the invitation of the ball came, he would have dismissed it, but a single thing caught his attention. During his whole life, his parents presented him to a world closed off from society, based off rather on your rivals, or enemies. He was daily bought in and taught about how to be the perfect king, along with learning about his rivals. His interest sparked at this little girl, who looked too innocent to be someone as deadly as his parents described.

And of course, she would attend the ball.

When he has seen it, he decided that he would attend, and end it for all. After all, she was the reason for the death of his father.

The memory still stings when he thinks back to it. His father was attacked, by rebels. He was a little boy, only 16, and he didn't know what to do to protect his own family. The rebels killed him, but not before whispering to him from what kingdom they came. _Her_ kingdom.

He killed the man, and trembled at the sight of his father. Her mother was ill, and still is, so he hid the attack by saying he had a heart attack, and took the matters into his own hands.

He became king.

He didn't knew back then what it would bring, but he thought that he would have more access to her kingdom, to her. He would repay his father's death, by holding the very person's blood who commanded this. He grew on hatred for her, and it fuelled him enough not to give up. Not when he was this close.

This invitation to the ball was like a dream come true, a dream he needed to come true. He would end it all, and after this is all over, he would be able to lay at his mother's side, safely.

* * *

She glanced at herself in the mirror, admiring the blue dress her maids have prepared for her. The material was tight around her waist, then fell into a cascade coiled at her feet. The dress was backless, which surprised her, but yet it was simple enough to pass for a noble woman.

She felt the need to laugh.

Since she was a kid, she imagined herself to meet him on the battlefield, two armies, two kingdoms, ripping at each other's throats. She imagines herself with knives at her side, in a black suit, deadly as ever. She imagined herself ready to kill him, and his kingdom. To make things right.

Yet, she was standing in a blue dress, waiting to be escorted at a ball, where she would have to kill him. Her younger-self would call this a fantasy, two enemies wouldn't kill each other at a ball. But she knew, or hoped, that he didn't know about what she had to do, what she born to do.

That she was born to end him.

The wheels of her carriage grabbed her attention, turning her away from her reflection. She swiftly turned on her heels, and walked outside. The wind was rasp and the night was cold, but it didn't hold her back. She was trained to do this, survive extreme weathers, trained to kill, and survive.

She will end this.

A small man entered the carriage next to her, her guard. He was dressed nicely, in her kingdom's colours - silver and blue. If you looked at him, you couldn't see any weapons on him, but she knew better. She knew underneath all that fabric, there were at least dozens of knives, ready to be used, and painted, in blood.

* * *

He was checking himself in the mirror in the hall, cuffing his white shirt up. With a last glance, he entered the carriage and prayed, that whatever happens, she would die, and he would live.

During the whole ride, he found himself tracing over her face, with his thumb. This picture of her was more recent, and more beautiful. It was taken during the speech her parents gave, and of course, she attended. She was near their side at all times, looking as fierce as he expected. She was no longer the little girl, she was something more. In the picture, you could only see her bare shoulders, and a bit of her green dress. Her gaze was focused on someone, and she looked like she was dreaming, about a reality she would never really have.

The carriage halted to a spot, and he cursed under his breath. Underneath his suit, was a knife he would use on her. The knife he used to cut the rebel, and try to save his father. He has kept it since, always frowning at it, and always looking at it. He debated whenever throwing it away or not, but it was the last thing it reminded him of his father, even if it was a bad memory. He convinced himself to keep it, to store it as a memory, till he found a better use for it.

And now he did.

The ball was held outside, to his surprise. People in colourful dresses walked around, shared drinks and laughed. Maids were walking around, offering drinks and sweets to everyone. Around the ball there were fountains, archways, flowers and trees. The dance floor was highlighted with petals and a small bushes decorated with lights. Small lamps lighted the area up, along with the moon that shone.

A maid walked by, and he picked up a drink, sipping from it as he looked around. It seemed that she hasn't arrived yet, and deep inside, he felt dissapointed.

He wished for her to be here. He wished for this to end, because maybe, the nightmares would too.

* * *

She arranged her skirts and hair as she stepped out of her carriage, the guard on her tail. She plucked one of the drinks from her maid and glanced around, observing the place. Near one of the fountains, her target stood. And he seemed to be looking at her too.

His dark hair was cleanly arranged, and his black eyes held no emotions. His hands were behind his back, and a lady was speaking with him. He broke their eye contact and nodded at her, offering her a tight smile. Before his eyes could land on her again, she hid herself behind the crowd of people, breathing hard.

He noticed her. He knew her.

* * *

The lady next to him fanned her fan, giving him a smile.

"Well, my lord, you certainly look like you came here for someone special.", she observed him.

He was wearing his kingdom's colours, silver and black, but yet she didn't notice, or known, that she was talking in front of her king like a fool. He sighed in annoyance and arched his eyebrows at her.

"Whoever I'm here for isn't your business, my lady.", he offered her a tight smile.

He raised his head up and glanced around the ball, for the girl. His target. When she locked eyes with him, he froze. She looked more beautiful in real life, more determined and less like a villain who ordered those attacks. She looked like a normal lady.

He sighed in frustration and strode away from the lady, towards the dance floor. With the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue dress, move behind him. He whirled on his heel and spotted her, standing near a statue. Her gaze was fixed on him, and so he walked towards her, daring to ask her to dance.

_One last dance, for one last breath._

* * *

_I will kneel to no one, yield for no one,_ she promised herself before coming here. As he walked towards her, she kept her relaxed state, not bothering to curtsy. Like the gentleman he is, or rather king, he gave her a deep bow.

"M'lady. Care for a dance?", he grinned. Despite his background, and past, his voice was strong and commanding, how a king's voice should be. He was impeccable in that suit, and his beauty did not lie.

"My lord, I'd be my pleasure.", she smiled, offering him her hand. His skin was soft, and his hand was warm. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink as he led her to the dance floor.

Her younger-self would say fate. Fate pushed them to the dance floor.

His hands rested on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his broad shoulders beneath her touch, along with his muscles. She swallowed and looked over his shoulder at the people around them, as a new melody started.

He bought her closer and twirled her, then leaned into her ear.

"Has anyone complimented you tonight? You look exquisite.", he whispered in her ear, his voice husky and low.

"You cleaned up well, my lord,", she rasped out, trying to hide her trembling voice.

Now so close to him, she couldn't feel the pressure of her parents pushing her to kill him. She could feel her freedom, her liberty to do as she pleased. To let him live, or to get him killed.

It was her choice. 

Yet, she chose none.

* * *

Her body in his felt like a dream, a far away reality that he would preserve with his life. Her hand in his felt right, like it was made for him to hold her.

But he was made to kill her.

He felt her head lay on his shoulder, as they danced, but he didn't know what to say. Joke with her? Confess his dark reality? Tell her to run?

He was so confused himself, that he didn't dare to say anything.

The song ended, and as he was about to let go of her, the arrows started flying. People screamed and ran, some fell and others bleed. Children were in terror, confused.

"What's going on?", she frowned.

"I have no idea.", he murmured, clasping her hand in his own and dragging her away from all of this. 

She stubbornly stood her ground, pulling him to her. "I will not run. This ball was held in my kingdom, I must protect my own people.", she glared at him. "You know who I am, don't you?"

His mouth opened but no words came out. He sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, his eyes focusing on the scene around them. It was madness.

"Yes, yes I do.", he whispered sharply. "Rivals should know each other." , he mumbled, hoping for her no to hear. But of course, she did.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the trunk of a tree, heavily breathing. She pulled out her own dagger, keeping it close to her. For a moment, he saw her fingers twitch and her holding a murderous glare at him, yet she didn't move. She sighed heavily and looked back at the attackers, aiming them.

"We should get to safety.", she muttered, gathering up her skirts and crunching lowly. He followed her and held her gaze. He could still hear the arrows shooting in the background, but it all seemed to fade when he stared into her eyes.

"What do you suggest? How do you want to make it out alive?", he nodded at the silhouettes in front of them. They were moving closer, and they had no time.

"Follow me," she hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Why should I?", he asked her. "We are rivals, after all. You could easily kill me right now, and walk away alive. Why go so far, for so little?"

She huffed out a breath and pulled the knife against his throat. He was leaning against a bush, and she was nearly on top of him. Her delicate skin was soft, and didn't seem right to fit with a blade in her hands. Her skirt was dirty and he guessed, his suit was too. There was nothing rich and royal about them.

They were suddenly two teenagers, playing around with blades and threats. Only, this time, it isn't a game.

"I have no pity in my heart, and neither I should, but here I am, ready to die for you, in this madness. The longer you talk, the closer your death is, which surely isn't caused by me.", she tilted her head.

He shook his head and scrambled to the statue, leaning against it. Her arms were crossed over her chest, before an arrow flew right past her, which alarmed her. Guests were here no longer, only a future heir and a king, stuck in a garden.

"Do you maybe have any ideas on how we can get out of here, preferably alive?", he gritted his teeth.

Her eyes scanned the garden, but they didn't shine as they shone before. They were darker, and more terrified. She was afraid.

He grabbed her hand and nodded his head. With the other free hand, she gathered her skirts and they ran, trough the wave of arrows. It was no surprise or rebellion, it was a planned assassination. He huffed out a breath as an arrow flew way too close to him, causing him to slightly move to the left.

She gritted her teeth and pulled him behind a statue, the last one in the garden. "There's an open field, we can't make it alive.", she whispered.

"What about the forest? There must be some way to run trough the woods, get to safety.", he murmured. Behind them, the sound of roars and hunger for blood from people didn't frighten him, but it didn't relax him either.

"It's a low-", she started, but he could hear her no longer.

It was as if the world was finally peaceful.

A knight, was before them. His bow was pulled, aiming for him. When his arrow flew free, she jumped in front of him, with no hesitation. The arrow hit her shoulder, and she hit the ground, in pain. 

For that whole moment, he could hear nothing but the beating of his heart, her breathing, and her whimpers. He was at loss of words.

He kneeled beside her, watching the knight leave. Gritting his teeth, he gathered her body in his arms and ran out in the forest, the hungry roars suddenly silent. All he could hear were her cries of pain.

"Please, don't shut your eyes on me.", he whispered, laying her body in the grass.

"I was supposed to kill you, yet, here I am, facing your own fate.", she smiled, weakly. Gathering all her force, she stood up, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing? In that state, you cannot leave-"

"I do not yield, my lord.", she hissed, despite the wound. "We shall see each other very soon."

As she began walking away, he stood, frozen, almost. He scrambled over his own words. "When can I see you again?", he shouted. The girl was stubborn, and blood wouldn't frighten her. She would bear the pain, and walk trough it all.

To his response, she only smiled over her shoulder and soon, her silhouette disappeared from within the forest.

He was truly alone, and amazed, at that.

* * *

All she could feel was death, clawing at her very slowly, enjoying her pain, and her calculated breaths.

She didn't expect him to come run to her, pull her into his arms.

She wouldn't expect to survive that long, enough to report to her kingdom. 

But she kept walking, hissing, cursing, till the dawn was all she saw in the horizon.

* * *

_what the hell-_

_well. yes._


End file.
